Gone
by CookieCollabs
Summary: Yong Soo woke to find his house nearly empty, save for him and his twin brother. Turns out that some people have gone missing... including his best friend.


YS_daze: so anyways

YS_daze: I haveta go

maple_eh: it's not that late though?

maple_eh: :l

YS_daze: welllll...

YS_daze: Haneul's laptop broke so i have to share with him and i've been using it all day

YS_daze: and now he's getting all bitchy and saying he needs to check his email

YS_daze: so, yeah

maple_eh: ...

maple_eh: that makes sense

maple_eh: no problem

maple_eh: so uh

maple_eh: take care

YS_daze: thanks

YS_daze: argh he won't shup up help

YS_daze: I'll see ya tomorrow

YS_daze: oh, and happy early birthday :D

maple_eh: happy bir

maple_eh: oh!

maple_eh: thanks!

maple_eh: i completely forgot about my birthday!

maple_eh: have fun

maple_eh: or whatever c:

YS_daze: yeah, yeah :P

YS_daze: I can't believe you forgot

YS_daze: okay i really g2g

YS_daze: bye!

_YS_daze has logged off._

Yong Soo awoke with a start, more cheerful than usual. "Good morning!" He called to Haneul, who was either asleep or pretending to sleep, hoping his twin wouldn't bother him.

Grumbling to himself, Hanuel reached out and smacked him in the head, curling back under the sheets afterwards. "Shaddup," he mumbled, grumpily, from his cacoon made out of sheets. "You're too loud."

"No, I'm not! You're too quiet!" The other exclaimed, pouting and crossing his arms. "I'm just excited~!" He said, automatically smiling once again. "Today is gonna be awesome! Just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and, yeah~!"

"Okay, okay... Shut. Up." Seeing it to be that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep now that the nuisance of his life was awake, Hanuel got up out of bed and grabbed for a pillow. He chucked it at his twin, shuffling over to the bathroom before Yong Soo could, calling, "I'm taking all of the hot water today, brat."

"Brat? That's new!" Yong Soo shouted back, jumping out of bed and digging though the drawers. "Hrm, what should I wear?" He yelled jokingly, hoping his brother would hear.

"Hell if I care!" Hanuel shouted back, angrily. He slammed the bathroom door shut, the sound of the shower being turned on after. Something along the lines of an insult directed towards his brother could be heard, but it was muffled by the shower.

"Didn't hear ya," the other mumbled, still grinning, and pulled on his striped sweater. He noted to himself that he should call his friend and ran down the stairs. "Yo, Yao! I'm using the phone, da-ze!" He ended up using the verbal when he got excited.

There was no reply.

Figuring his elder brother was asleep, he went to the home phone, grabbing it and dialing his friend's number.

There was a few rings, and then a click, signaling that someone had picked up. "...hello?" came the reply, somewhat tired, and yet confused at the same time.

"Hey, Al!" Yong Soo exclaimed brightly. "Is Mattie there?"

"Mm... Hold on..." There was some static, and then a shout of _"Hey, Mattie, Yong Soo is callin'! He wants to talk to yoooou!"_

After a moment, Alfred's voice was back on the call. "Uh... He's not answerin'. I dunno where he is. Maybe sleepin'."

"Huh, really?" Yong Soo took the phone, as it was cordless, and wandered the house. "Hmm. Maybe, I guess. Should I wait till he's awake?"

"...hold on." There was a long pause, and then a huff, and Alfred grumbled, "He's not in his room. Huh..." Another pause. "Um, he might have gone out for a walk. I slept in a little late this mornin' anyway. I'll call ya when he comes back."

"Weird, okay." Yong Soo frowned and hung up. "Weird."

The house was oddly quiet. It wasn't that early, only 9 am. Usually, Yao was up, eating rice or something for breakfast. He decided to wait a bit longer, and took the phone with him back upstairs.

Hanuel came out of the bathroom in a grey sweater and some jeans, frowning at Yong Soo on the way back to the room. He stepped over to the mirror, pulling his long hair into a braid and turning back to his twin afterwards. "Shower's open," he growled, tossing his towel into Yong Soo's face and stomping off down the stairs.

_Hmph, jerkass_. Yong Soo scowled. "I'm not freaking showering yet!" He yelled after him, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Drying off with a towel, he ran downstairs. "I'm hungry!"

"Get yourself some food then!" Haneul retorted, already working on his own bowl of cereal.

"Make me some," Yong Soo grinned, grabbing several pieced of bread, stacking them together, and eating them all at the same time.

The other Korean shook his head, angrily, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and flinging it at his brother.

Yong Soo ducked just in time, missing it by a hair, and grabbed the spoon. "I will lick this," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Haneul hissed, glaring at him from the few feet seperating them-aka, the table.

"I will~!" He exclaimed, and lifted the spoon close to his face.

Haneul dove across the table, pushing Yong Soo to the ground and grabbing the spoon in the process. He smacked him on the face with it, getting back to his feet afterwards and going back to eating his cereal as if nothing had happened, scowling at his brother.

"You're so mean," Yong Soo scowled, but his expression suddenly changed. "Y'know, with all our yelling, Yao and Kiku would usually be onto us by now, but..."

"..." Haneul hesitated, and then put his spoon down, finishing his bite first before talking. "You have a point there, dipshit." He stood up, brow creased with suspicion and poorly-hidden concern.

"I always do..." Yong Soo's smiled faltered. "They're home... r-right?" He got up, pushing in his chair. "Maybe I should go, y'know, check."

"Uh..." He hesitated. "I wouldn't know. I just woke up." His frown deepened, and he waved him off, muttering, "You do that."

"Uh-huh..." Yong Soo ran back upstairs. Kiku's door was already open a crack, so he pushed at it and peeked inside.

The bed was messy and unmade, but the rest o the room was neat, as usually. Howerver, Kiku himself was noticeably absent. He checked Yao's room, and found that the oldest was missing as well. Shaken, he rushed back downstairs. "Is the car in the garage?" He asked Haneul, his smile now gone.

Noticing his expression, Haneul stopped scowling, a little put-off that his search for the other two was fruitless. He headed over to where the garage was, opening the door and seeing that no, the car was not there. He bit the inside of his cheek, eyebrows furrowing. "What the hell?"

Haneul turned back to Yong Soo, shaking his head. "It's not there. I don't know where they are, but it's starting to freak me out."

"Seriously? Well, maybe they... went grocery shopping?" Yong Soo scowled. Yao and Haneul were the only ones in the family who had a cell phone. "I'll go call Yao's cell," he said, taking the phone again and dialing the number.

It went to voicemail.

No, wait...

There it was, sitting on the counter, the screen flashing "ONE MISSED CALL".

Haneul glanced at said phone, where he was standing right by, frowning. "Uh... I found his phone." He picked it up, flipping it open and seeing the blinking light letting him know that it had missed said phone call from Yong Soo. "Well... Maybe he... left it here?" As ridiculous as it sounded, Haneul wasn't ready to admit to neither himself nor his brother that Yao was missing, if that was it.

"He never leaves the house without it, but..." Yong Soo bit his lip. "And Kiku's gone, too." Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Maybe Ivan knows where they are?" He tried, taking Yao's phone and searching the contacts. "Okay, let's see..." He started the call and waited as the dial tone beeped.

No answer. It went to voicemail again.

"H-ha," Yong Soo looked anxiously at his brother. "I'll... try again."

But there was never an answer. Ivan was not picking up.

"Uh..." Haneul looked around, fumbling for his own phone and searching through his own contacts. "Maybe it's just your phones.." He tried Ivan's himself, having stored his contact in there just by paranoia-hey, you never know-and called said Russian. He was sent to voicemail right away, and growled, throwing his phone across the room in frustration. It cracked against the wall, snapping in half. The angry Korean ignored it, looking back at Yong Soo. "Voicemail," was all he said, frustrated.

"Okay, this is..." Yong Soo shuddered. "Do you think that they've... y'know... might have... disappeared or something?" His expression became thoughtful. "Al said... Mattie isn't in his room." He suddenly grabbed his brother's arm. "Y-you think he's okay?" He reached for the phone again, wondering if he should try calling Alfred and asking if Matthew had returned.

The other didn't even bother to pull his arm away, staring at the floor and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Anger management would have helped-but no, he had quit months ago. He turned back to Yong Soo, pointing at the contact Yong Soo had open, which was Alfred. "Call him again, maybe?"

"Y-yeah..." He dialed the number and waited, hoping desperately Al would answer, that he was there...

"Hello?" Al had answered, but there was something off about the tone of voice. Was he... crying? "Yong Soo, I said_I_would call if I found him..."

"Al... I d-don't... you know where Kiku is?" Yong Soo asked, not knowing what else to say.

"...nope. He was supposed to come over today around this time, for a study group, but he never..." There was a sniffle on the other side, and a nervous laugh. "I'm not crying, if that's what you're thinking..."

"You sure...?" Yong Soo asked, concerned. "It's weird. Yao and Kiku aren't home, and I was sorta w-worried and, uh, yeah."

"Ah... Yeah, Matthew's supposed to be back, if he's out running. Because if he's out running in the morning, he has a time set and... I..." There was a long pause, and some shuffling. "He's gone, Yong Soo..."

"Wh-what?" Yong Soo's eyes widened. "How do you- I mean you can't be sure, right?"

"Yong Soo, don't question..." Alfred sighed on the other end. "I've been out searching the entire time. Look, I can't find him, and he's _never_late whenever he's out running, so... His bed is a mess, and he _always_ makes his bed before he leaves the house, so I have no idea of where he is!"

"That's just like Yao and Kiku!" Yong Soo replied, trying to calm down. _What the hell... is happening?_"You think it might be connected or something?"

"Connected... God, I dunno..." He huffed. "Maybe? Maybe not? Man, I dunno these things! I'm too worked up to think 'bout it!"

"Well... 'Cause I was thinking maybe that other people might have disappeared, too! I don't see a pattern yet... I'm scared that I'll turn around and Haneul might be gone..."

Hanuel took a step forward at the mention of his name, patting him on the shoulder, a little awkwardly, before stepping over to grab his phone again, switching through it and trying to call several people, to see if they were around.

"I doubt he will disappear..." Alfred didn't sound too convincing. "Look, I'm here, okay? But I have to go call some other friends... See if they're around... Alrighty?"

"Alright. I'll tell you if we find out someone else is gone." With that, he hung up and looked at his brother. "Is anyone answering?"

It took the other twin a moment before he answered. "Well... I got an answer from Leon, but that was about it."

"Ivan... Yao... I even tried Matthew. But..." Haneul checked the clock. It had been an hour. "Hmm.."

He stepped back over to his bowl of cereal, which had gone soggy, and sighed. He looked back up at Yong Soo, and mumbled, "I hate to say it, but... They're gone."

Yong Soo looked down, his expression darkening. "It looks like it..." He sighed. "You think anyone else is gone? Not just them? I mean, this doesn't make any sense. Why would they have left like this?"

"Who knows," Haneul muttered in reply, taking one last glance at his brother.

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. "How about... we check up on some others? Feli and Ludwig might know where Kiku is is. And we could check up on Arthur and Francis."

Haneul nodded. "Alright."

They both took turns calling each previously listed-Haneul using his phone after getting the battery situated. Unfortunately, none of them answered, and all directed them to their voicemails.

"I don't know anymore," Haneul grumbled. "They're all gone and I don't understand why!"

Yong Soo dialed Arthur's number again. This time, there was an answer.

"H-hello? This is the Kirkland residence..."

"Um, hey! Someone answered! This is Yong Soo."

"Oh, uh... oh..." A sniff. "Are y-you calling for the j-jerk? He's kinda... not- *hic* -home..."

"Hey, aren't you Peter?"

"Hmph. He actually talks about me?" Peter sniffed again. "He's gone!" He suddenly exclaimed. "H-he's not home and I don't know why! And Alan's not home, either... they all just left me..."

A chill ran down Yong Soo's spine.

Haneul frowned, looking at him, in concern, mouthing _"What'd he say?"_

Yong Soo whispered back. "Arthur's gone, and so is Alan. Their kid brother's home alone."

"Um, okay," Yong Soo said, getting back to the phone. "Calm down, it'll be fine. Just hand tight and stay the phone. Some other people have gone missing as well, so we're trying to find out what's happening."

"Oh... so, you're find them?"

"Well... I guess..."

Peter's voice wavered. "Okay. I-I'll call if someting happens.

_Click._

Yong Soo hung up as well and saw Haneul standing by the TV. The screen showed nothing but static. "H-hey, what are you doing?"

"...trying to get the news channel," Haneul muttered in return, pressing at the remote, irritably. "Nothing is showing up."

"Really?" Yong Soo walked towards the TV, fiddling with the controls. Every channel simply had static, some just a blank screen the said "No Signal". Yong Soo frowned. "Why aren't they...?"

Haneul took a deep breath, and then looked back at his brother. "Maybe they're gone too...?"

"Makes sense..." Yong Soo bit his lip. "I'm just trying to find something in common with everyone who disappeared."

"Um..." For once, Haneul was stumped, looking at the TV and still trying to change the channel, but threw the remote back onto the couch, flopping down on said piece of furniture afterwards, burying his face into the pillow. "This is too frustrating," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah..." He fell onto the caouch as well. _What did all of them have in common? Uh, they all have younger brothers? Uh... no, wait, Ludwig has an_older_brother... but he's gone too, so...?_

The other brunette shuffled around for a moment, and then froze. "...seventeen... are eighteen, nineteen... above..." He gasped, in realization. "Yong Soo!"

Yong Soo sat up. "Wh-what?"

"Age."

Yong Soo seemed to realize it as well. "Today was Mattie's birthday... h-he was turning..."

Haneul nodded. "Eighteen."

Finn: WE'RE BACK, (Alfie crossed his out because no :l) (haha I was going to delete it :P)

Ah, so we've finally were able to get together and start a new multichaptered fic. This one was actually done fairly fast. Haha, so I actually don't have much to say. This is sorta an unrealistic scifi plot, but we're kinda parodying scifi with this. XD I apologize for our prolonged absense, and we'll try to update our other fics as well, if it's possible. (what with us losing our roleplays...) thank you for reading, and please give us constructive criticsm!

Alfie: WELL! Howdy, there~ We did this in.. less than a day! Written on the same day, really~ I'm in the midst of working on a few fanfictions solo of my own, so that's one of the reasons why I've been absent too... Oh! And I've moved out of Hawaii! /happy hand clap/ I'm not going to ramble like I usually do, and just hope you'll stick around for our later chapters! c:


End file.
